Stuck
by VikkiHeat
Summary: Cal/Gillian. The classic trope. Cal and Gillian get trapped in an elevator during a power outage and finally talk about their feelings. Smut ensues. Post season 3. Oneshot. First LTM/Callian fic.


**Stuck**

_Summary: Cal/Gillian. The classic trope. Cal and Gillian get trapped in an elevator during a power outage and finally talk about their feelings. Smut ensues. Post season 3. Oneshot._

_This is my first time writing for the Lie to Me fandom, and Cal and Gillian aren't the easiest characters to write! I hope I captured them fairly well in this. Reviews and comments are really appreciated. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Cal preferred to carry out his interrogations at his office, but sometimes the situation demanded that they talk to a person of interest in their own environment. That was how he and Gillian came to find themselves at the offices of Miller and Smith on a cold and snowy February morning.<p>

They walked into the blissfully heated lobby, kicking snow from their shoes and loosening their scarves.

Gillian introduced herself to the security guard on duty, while Cal forged on ahead regardless. She sighed and hurried in after him.

"Which floor do you think, Foster?" He asked, when she caught up with him in front of the bank of elevators.

Gillian bit back the retort of 'well, if you'd waited a second before barging in like a bull in a china shop' but she knew he could read it all over her face. "Third."

An empty car opened and Cal and Gillian stepped inside, with Cal stabbing the button for the third floor a little more violently than was perhaps necessary. Just as the doors were sliding to a close, a man in a suit approached/

"Sorry mate, you'll 'ave to wait for the next one." Cal called out as the doors closed completely.

"Cal," Gillian hissed. "We could have waited for him!"

"Perhaps I didn't want to share." Cal replied, grinning in the way that often made her want to wipe the smile from his face, whether it was with a kiss or with a slap was something she had yet to decide upon.

Gillian didn't reply, focusing on the LCD display as it changed from G to 1 and then to 2. She was quite relieved that they'd soon be exiting the car. It wasn't elevators that she feared, it was being alone in an elevator with Cal Lightman that scared her. Something had been changing between them lately; something Gillian couldn't put her finger on. It worried her how they constantly seemed to be toeing the line that they were not supposed to cross.

A horrible, groaning, grating noise broke Gillian out of her Cal related reverie. She looked across at the car at Cal, noticing a similar expression of panic etched on his face for just a second.

"That ain't good is it, luv?" Cal asked, rhetorically but Gillian shook her head anyway.

The elevator lurched, swaying, and the noise stopped altogether. Three long seconds ticked by as the lighting flickered, then went out, leaving them stranded between the second and third floors, in pitch blackness.

For a moment, neither of them spoke as they processed the situation they had found themselves in. It occurred to Gillian that there was one advantage, at least for her, Cal couldn't read her facial expression in the darkness of the stationary elevator car. She looked around hopelessly, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the sudden loss of light, hearing Cal's movements but not being able to tell exactly where he was. At least the elevator was designed to hold up to eight passengers so it wasn't too cramped. Already it was too warm though, a sharp contrast when compared to snowy, icy day outside.

"What are you doing, Cal?" Gillian asked, fear and impatience fighting for dominance in her voice.

Cal didn't reply; he didn't need to. He had already located what he was looking for. The sharp sound of the alarm bell ringing echoed through the confines of the car, making Gillian jump a little. This situation had already shot her nerves to hell but she supposed she should be grateful that she wasn't alone.

The alarm stopped and was followed by a series of beeps. Finally, a disembodied, mechanical voice began to speak.

"An hour!" Gillian cried when all was silent again. To keep her fingers busy, she began unbuttoning her winter coat.

"Sorry, luv." Cal replied, standing across the car from her now, at least as far as her hearing could tell. "Looks like you're stuck with me."

Gillian felt a smile tugging at her lips in spite of herself. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all. She and Cal had spent very little time together recently and, frankly, things had been a little weird between them. This might be just the right opportunity to sort out whatever was, or wasn't, going on.

Cal took his iPhone out of the pocket of his jeans, the display casting a slight glow.

"No signal," He checked. "But at least we've got a little light."

"I could do with some coffee." Gillian mused. It was early yet and she hadn't had enough coffee, or sugar, to really keep her awake.

"I don't think they do room service here, luv."

Gillian picked up the hint of the twinkle in his eye from the weak light coming from his iPhone.

* * *

><p>If he was honest, this was the opportunity Cal had been looking for. Ever since his talk with his daughter Emily and the realisation that, not only did he love Gillian Foster, but he was also in love with her, he had been meaning to have a serious talk with her. Yet, instead he had pushed her away without really meaning to. Sometimes he hated his capabilities, knowing whether a person was lying or not was both a blessing and a curse. He had out off telling Gillian how he felt, unable to face seeing her reaction. But now, in the relative darkness of the elevator car perhaps they could finally have this heart to heart they both needed.<p>

"Cal, you're thinking very loudly over there." Gillian commented, his voice breaking through her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Sure, luv. I was just thinking about how we've barely spoken, apart from about work, lately and now we're forced here together like this."

"I didn't think you believe in fate, Cal." He could hear the smile in her voice. He found himself smiling too though he realised she could probably see precious more than his outline. The light from his iPhone was fading, the battery close to dying. Cal sighed, sliding down the wall to sit on the hard, cool floor. Although it was roomy by elevator standards, it was beginning to feel quite cramped. Cal was very glad he had made the company employee waited for the next elevator. Otherwise things would have been even more awkward.

"Cal," Gillian began, just as he said her name. They both laughed.

"You go first," Cal said, intrigued to know what she was going to say. In the darkness he had no way of knowing what she was or wasn't hiding from him.

Gillian took a long, slow breath before speaking again. "Things between us lately, they've been strange..."

Cal swallowed, finding himself nodding uselessly in the dark.

"I know you're preoccupied with Emily choosing her college and moving out but I feel like we're drifting apart." She was even more relieved that he couldn't see her, she knew her cheeks were flushing pink.

"Me too Gill, and I don't like it."

She was glad that he felt the same way. She hated feeling like they were losing their special bond.

"What can we do about it?"

"I have a few ideas." Cal replied, with a jokey leer in his voice.

"Cal," She protested with a laugh, but desire curled through her lower abdomen at the thought.

"Gillian, I..." He paused, swore. He loved her, why couldn't he tell her that? Because he didn't want to lose her? Because he didn't what things to go the same way they had with Zoe?

"What?" He could feel her hand on his and could make out her outline coming closer to him. "What is it, Cal?"

He reached for her face in the darkness, cupping her cheeks as he brought his lips to her's. She sighed, leaning into him and gripping handfuls of his soft, black sweater.

"Gill." He breathed, wishing he could see her face. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes bright with longing.

She didn't want him to stop; didn't want to have to think, just feel. She initiated this kiss, her arms going around his neck while his hands rested on her waist, teasing the skin between her blouse and skirt.

He stood up with Gillian in his arms, pressing her back against the cool wall of the elevator car. She moaned into his mouth, fingers raking sharply through his hair.

"Cal, oh God." She groaned as his cold hands roamed up under her shirt and tweaked at the hardened peaks of her nipples.

He wanted to take his time and explore every inch of her skin but there wasn't time and this wasn't the right location.

"Gillian, luv, do you want this?"

"Yes, yes." She cried, as he pushed up her skirt and tugged her pantyhose down. The sound of her panting and having her at his mercy was the hottest thing he had ever experienced even with the lack of light.

He slipped his hand under her panties, finding her warm and wet,

"Uh, protection?"

"On the pill."

He unfastened his jeans but she pushed his hands away, shoving his pants and boxers down to his knees. He keened as cool fingers enclosed his length, stroking with a feather light touch.

"Gill." He ground out through gritted teeth.

She laughed, relinquishing her hold. Lifting her so that her legs wrapped around his waist, Cal thrust into her. He started slowly, until he was buried in her up to the hilt. He withdrew, then thrust again pushing through her tight heat an filling her with each powerful movement. Gillian held onto his upper arms, her nails scratching even through the material of his sweater. She began to tighten around him and the need for release built up and up.

"Oh, Gillian. Oh, darlin'." He breathed, feeling her orgasm quake through her. It sent waves of pleasure through him and he followed her into his own climax.

They panted heavily until they could breathe again. They began to dress, pulling their clothes straight when the light flicked back on and the elevator began to were to life. In the sudden brightness Cal and Gillian exchanged a lot, still smiling. Cal handed Gillian her coat, helping her into it.

"I don't know about you but I'm really not in the mood to talk to some big wig who's gonna lie through his teeth."

"I don't think waiting a few more hours to talk to him will hurt." Gillian agreed, stepping across the elevator and pressing the button for the ground floor.

The elevator doors opened and Cal and Gillian, walking hand in hand, left the building past a bemused looking security guard. Neither of them had thought to consider that the elevator's CCTV cameras might still work even during a power cut.


End file.
